Ein Plädoyer gegen Entmenschlichung
by nebelhorn
Summary: Hemine und Draco diskutieren über grundlegende Vorstellungen von FF Autoren und plädieren für einen differinziertere Darstellung ihrer Charaktere. Rating M lediglich wegen Wortwahl.


Mir gehören nur die Idee und deren Ausführung, nicht die tatsächlichen Charaktere.

Achtung, Übertreibungen in der FF nicht ausgeschlossen!

--------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

**Ein Plädoyer gegen Entmenschlichung**

--------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Sie grummelt unzufrieden vor sich hin, während sie die dünne Seite in einem Schnellhefter umblättert.

„Na, was ist es diesmal?", fragt er, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

„Das Übliche… Ich zitiere: „Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie wussten, das sie für einander bestimmt sind und in aller Ewigkeit glücklich werden. Er lächelte und bat ihr die Hand an, die sie dankend annahm. So gingen die beiden in die Große Halle und setzten sich an ihren Tisch und die überraschten Blicke der Anderen waren ihnen egal." Jetzt stell dir das nur vor, innerhalb von fünf Sekunden unterhalten wir uns anscheinend durch telepatische Kräfte(oder woher sonst sollte das Wissen um die gegenseitige Liebe und Einverständnis kommen?!) und gehen dann Händchen haltend frühstücken. Und der Autor impliziert auch, das wir so für den Rest unseres Lebens leben werden! Wie schrecklich!", die junge Frau zerknüllt frustriert das Blatt.

„Ach komm, wenigstens gehen wir diesmal nicht sofort zu meinen Eltern, die sofort ihre Einverständnis für unsere Heirat mit 16 geben und dich in meiner Familie begrüßen. Und was ich da immer besonders kurios finde, ist dass wir nie Probleme mit deinen Eltern haben. Tatsächlich werden sie so gut wie nie erwähnt… ganz im Gegensatz zu unseren tatsächlichen Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen.", er schaudert, als er sich an den Weinkrampf ihrer Mutter erinnert, die einerseits glücklich für ihre Tochter, andererseits überrascht und enttäuscht über ihren schnellen Verlust in seinen Armen schluchzt.

„Na ja, meine Eltern lieben mich einfach nicht.", sie lacht. „Und deswegen werden sie auch nie erwähnt. Aber hey, immer noch besser, als die Geschichten, in denen dein Vater dich oder mich oder unser Kind jagt und foltert…. Überhaupt, was ist das für eine kranke Faszination mit Foltergeschichten ohne richtige Storyline? Ich meine, nichts gegen eine gut dosierte Portion Gewalt an richtiger Stelle, aber wenn es nur darum geht mich seitenlang zu foltern und dich in den Selbstmord zu treiben, verwirrt mich das schon ordentlich."

Draco sieht von seinem Stapel Papier auf. „Ja, ich bin halt ein Emojunge, missbraucht von meinem Vater und Voldemord,", er verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. „und du bist die unschuldige, gerade zu heilige Jungfrau, die geopfert werden muss. Und ich bringe mich entweder aus Selbsthass um, denn ich habe dich, obwohl ich dich über alles in der Welt liebe, selbstverständlich davor verraten, oder ich flippe völlig aus, töte alle Todesesser und werde reumütig, verrückt und gut."

Sie lacht. „Ja, aber das geht noch. Denk bloß an die Exemplare, wo du sofort gut wirst, was auch immer FFschreiber darunter verstehen, mich gerade zu auf Händen trägst, alles für mich aufgibst, mir ein Pony kaufst und ich mit deiner Wizardkreditkarte stoppen gehe.", sie streckte müde ihre Arme.

„Na, mein Geld hat mir mit dir damals aber nicht viel geholfen. Aber das Klischee bleibt: Frauen wollen einen reichen Mann, der sie auf einem weißen Pferd aus dem Turm rettet."

„Es ist aber noch amüsanter, wie deine Wunschträume dargestellt werden: Eine kinderliebe, aber streitsüchtige, psychisch labile, Sex süchtige oder manchmal eher umgekehrt, völlig verklemmte Frau aus dem feindlichen Lager. Und ganz davon abgesehen, findest du meinen Hass fast immer sehr erregend.", sie grinst und wendet sich wieder den Blättern zu.

Er sieht sie amüsiert an.

„Das mit dem Sex ist sowieso so eine Sache. Da spaltet sich das Lager in die Sex verehrenden, anatomisch vernebelten, gierigen Autoren, die völlig darauf fixiert sind, uns nur durchs Ficken zusammen zu bringen und das andere Lager, a la Twilight."

Sie hat die Unterlagen beiseite geschoben und spricht halb amüsiert, halb gereizt. „Ja, die ganzen Vergewaltigungsgeschichten, übrigens fast genauso oft ohne zusammenhängende Geschichte dahinter und genauso irritierend wie die Foltergeschichten, und der Versuch etwas zu beschreiben, was man nur in anderen FFs gelesen hat. Ich meine im Ernst, Pornos können zwar hilfreich sein, aber seine ganze Vorstellung von Intimität darauf zu basieren ist schon arg gewagt. Und ich spreche erst gar nicht davon, wie unsere angebliche Vorstellung davon aussehen soll…. Ich weiß ja, Jungs in einem bestimmten Alter denken viel an Sex, aber dass du jede in Hogwards schon mal… ähm… verführt haben sollst, ist doch leicht übertrieben. Und das dir auch jede verfallen ist, ist milde gesagt, gewagt."

Er grinst sie leicht süffisant an und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Na ja, du bist es immerhin."

Sie lacht.

„Aber die Geschichten sind mir immer noch lieben, als jene, die Sex völlig unterrepräsentieren und es komplett aus unserer Beziehung ausklammern. Da heißt es zuerst, ich sei ja voll der Player, dann nähre ich mich dir an und plötzlich denke ich nur noch daran, wie ich dich vor allen bösen Mächten dieser Welt fernhalten kann. Wir gehen spazieren und halten sogar manchmal Händchen und ich verteidige dich vor meinen bösen Freunden und dann schauen wir zusammen den Sonnenuntergang an und abends schläfst du an meiner Schulter ein und ich trage dich ins Bett, decke dich zu und beobachte dich stundenlang beim Schlafen und mache dir in der Frühe Frühstück und küsse dich auf die Stirn…", er ist jetzt doch leicht entnervt und denkt an die letzte Fanfiction, die er gelesen hat.

„Na ja, Draco, Mädchen schreiben manchmal in Fanfiktion einfach Traumcharaktere rein. Sie wollen selber zwar eine Beziehung, sind aber noch lange nicht bereit, da den körperlichen Aspekt rein zu bringen. Sex kann einfach Angst machen und es ist so leicht, beim Schreiben die Körperfunktionen und Triebe und die damit verbundene jugendliche Verwirrtheit auszulassen.", erklärt Hermine. Sie ist zu ihrem Mann rüber gegangen und sitzt nun auf seinem Schoß, während er sich noch eine Geschichte durchliest.

Er nickt. „Es ist dann aber lächerlich, davon auszugehen dass, im richtigen Leben so eine Beziehung wahrscheinlich, oder überhaupt möglich, ist. Männer wollen schließlich immer nur das eine!". Er sieht sie provozierend an und sie beißt sofort an.

„Oh bitte! Nicht schon wieder so ein Vorurteil! Es ist, wie wenn alle Scheuklappen anhätten und nur das sehen, was sie sehen wollen! Wenn Männer immer nur Sex haben wollen würden, dann gäb´s nicht ein einzige lange, stabile Beziehung, in der die Frau keine Nymphomanin wäre.", sie ärgert sich wirklich darüber.

„Ach komm, dafür wirst du in solchen FFs immer als eine Sexbombe dargestellt. Du kommst nach den Sommerferien zurück an die Schule und bist plötzlich total heiß und trägst kurze Tanktops, Miniröcke und Highheels. Alle Jungs schließen Wetten darauf ab, wer dich zuerst rumkriegt und du servierst sie eiskalt mit deinem neuen Selbstvertrauen ab. Ganz mein Mädchen.", er unterbricht seine Arbeit und küsst sie.

„Da kennst du mich aber schlecht- ich habe in der Schule noch nie einen Minirock getragen, schon allein wegen der Kleidungsvorschriften nicht. Und eine reelle Person kann keine solche Sexbombe sein, wie es so in diversen Geschichten dargestellt wird. Ich meine, hast du jemals eine Person gesehen, wo du das Verlangen hattest, sie nur aufgrund ihrer Erscheinung sofort hier und jetzt zu nehmen?! Erst wenn man sowieso will und nach etwas sexuell anregendem sucht, wird etwas als sexy empfinden."

„Na ja, du kannst es den Autoren aber auch nicht verübeln- du bist schließlich ein Prototyp. Du bist wie die Verfasserinnen oder du bist ihre Traumvorstellung von einer starken, erfolgreichen Person- sie wollen wie du sein und sie wollen, dass Jungs sie lieben. Und wenn das heißt, das du den imaginären Schönheitsideal entsprechen musst, dann wirst du kurzerhand einwenig zu Recht geschrieben. Und deine Haare auch. Mit mir ist das ja nicht viel anders.", erwidert er.

Hermine nickt. „Ja, du wirst fast immer total entmenschlicht. Entweder super gut oder unfassbar grausam und böse, der strahlende, unannahbahre obercoole Held auf einem Podest, der herzlose Schurke, der gerne Kinder zu Abend frisst. Du bist der „geilste Stecher" auf der Welt und super beliebt obendrein oder du bist ein einsamer, trauriger Junge, der nie lächelt. Und ich frage mich immer nur, wieso du denn nicht mehrere verschiedene Charaktereigenschaften gleichzeitig haben kannst?! Wieso kannst du nicht an die Reinheit des Blutes glauben, dabei aber nie soweit gehen wollen, dafür jemanden zu töten? Oder würden alle Autoren für Freiheit, Gleichheit und Demokratie gleich töten?", sie hat sich einwenig reingesteigert und ist nun sehr gereizt.

Er streicht ihr über den Rücken und kommt nicht umhin, ihre langen, gekräuselten Haare faszinierend zu finden.

Beide schweigen eine Weile und dann meint Hermine in einem schon fast beleidigten Tonfall: „Und überhaupt, ich glaube ich habe noch keine einzige FF gelesen, in der du auch mal aufs Klo musstest!"

---------------------------------------

Das hier bezieht sich auf keine spezielle Geschichte und sagt auch nicht aus, dass ich solche Geschichten verachte. Ich bin mir dessen auch durchaus bewusst, dass sich einiges vom hier Kritisierten in meinen eigenen FFs finden lässt.

Keiner der hier angesprochenen Aspekte alleine macht eine Geschichte schlecht und manchmal ist so was viel eher ein Anzeichen für eine besonders raffinierte Storyline.

Ach ja, nehmt die kleine Stichelei Richtung Twilight bitte auch nicht all zu ernst- jeder hat seine eigene Meinung und es spricht gar nichts dagegen, etwas anderes als ich als realistisch zu empfinden.

Kritik, Verwünschungen, Lobpreisungen?

**Reviewt ruhig gnadenlos;)**


End file.
